Heroes
by Trippett
Summary: Inspired by David Cook's 'Heroes'. Read it for the summary. XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lana Lang leaned against the hatch as she watched the sun go down from the barn's attic. She closed her eyes for a peaceful moment, basking in the remaining sunlight; imagining Clark's arms wrapping around her, holding her in like she was made for him. A small, sad smile appeared on her features as she opened her eyes and turned away from the fading sun.

She walked over to the sofa, where she took a seat and glanced around. She picked up a photo frame. It was what she referred to as 'the picnic under the oak tree' photo. Clark had managed to get a great shot of her sitting in between his legs, resting her head on his broad chest. That picnic was one of the happiest times in her life, so far.

She placed it back down on the small table, before getting up and making her way down the wooden staircase to the main part of the barn. She looked around once more, before making her way out into the Kent's large drive way and to her car.

Strapping herself in, she looked up to the big yellow house with a smile on her face. She then blinked, before her face went into a mask of confusion. Clark had suddenly appeared out of no-where in the middle of the drive-way, in front of her car; in a red shirt and jeans that were nearly burned away from his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lana blinked again, before frowning. Quickly unbuckling her seatbelt, she opened the door and jumped out. The noise of the door slamming caught Clark's attention and Lana saw him gulp.

"Lana...uh...Hi, I didn't see you there..." Clark commented, his hand arching to scratch the back of his head awkwardly.

"What on earth was that, Clark?" She asked, marching to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips. "And don't you dare lie to me! I rang you half an hour ago, and you were in Metropolis with Pete and Chloe! And now your here..." She took another look at his appearance, and her concern for her boyfriend tried taking over, "What happened?" She asked, sounding hysterical.

She watched as Clark closed his eyes, and with a sigh moved forward, taking both her hands. "I'm fine, Lana. There's something I need to tell you, something I should have told you a long time ago..."

He began leading her to the far side of the Barn, out of site of the driveway.

"I'm sorry I haven't told you before; but the people who do know have encountered certain...dangers, that I didn't want you to have to handle." He told her gently, drawing her in close. "It'll be easier if I _show_ you...stand on my toes..." He added, with a sad smile.

Lana frowned again, taking her right hand away from his so she could brush some hair out of her face. "Clark, what..."

"...Please, Lana; just trust me."

Lana sighed, and nodded, moving forward to stand on his toes as lightly as she could.

"Don't worry, I can't feel a thing, you're too light." He said with a light grin, as he held her close to his body.

She closed her eyes, and breathed in, trying to think as thoughts rampaged through her head like a bull in a china shop; but all she got from that was the smell of burnt material up her nose, "Clark..." She said, finally, "How did you get here, you're supposed to be three hours away?"

Clark leaned back ever so slightly so he could look down at her. "Look down..." He breathed quietly; his arms locked around her waist, keeping her steady.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lana huffed slightly as she didn't get a straight answer, but opened her eyes and did as he asked. Quickly latching herself onto Clark's body so she wouldn't fall, she looked up to him with wide eyes.

"How?" Was the one word she managed to get out in her shock.

"Let's just say; I'm not exactly from around here." Clark said with a smile that she could tell was fake.

She was losing faith in gravity _and_ she had gotten the answer to her question. Her mind was racing through all of the facts, and she came to a sudden conclusion that hit her like a brick wall.

"The red-and-blue blur" She gasped in recognition.

Clark nodded stiffly, "That's what Chloe came up with for me...I don't really like it though; it's more of a description than it is a name."

Lana stared at him for a minute, inspecting his face, before nodding slightly. "It's ok Clark. I understand why you never told me...But Chloe and Pete know?" She asked for confirmation.

She watched as he nodded again. "Yeah, but they both found out by accident, Lana. I've wanted to tell you, everyday, but the Luthor's have been investigating everybody who's ever met me; and I knew Lex knew how I felt about you." He said, staring into her eyes.

She nodded too, before saying "I know." She glanced down again, before looking about them. She turned her face towards Clark again. "Can we go higher, please, So we can see the Metropolis Skyline?" She asked with a small smile.

Clark nodded, making them float higher and higher above the ground. They went through a cloud or two before coming to a standstill; where they could just manage to see lights in the darkness coming from the Metropolis Skyscrapers.

Lana had closed her eyes on the way up, as it was making her nauseous; but when she opened them, she gasped again.

"It's beautiful..."

Clark smiled, "Yeah, it is." He replied, his gaze having not strayed from her.

She returned his stare. "So, you've been in this super-hero business for how long?" She asked.

"Officially; two and a half years. Unofficially; three and a bit. On and off."

Lana nodded slightly, "So every time you weren't there for one of our dates?"

Clark nodded. "As much as I wanted to, Lana; I was never able to put you first, and I'm sorry for that."

Lana shook her head furiously, rubbing Clark's chest. "No, Clark; it should be _me_ apologising to _you_. I always gave you a hard time about all the times you weren't there. And I knew it must have been important to pull you away from me; if you feel even a fraction of what I feel for you, Clark, which I know you do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clark nodded, and started to rotate them slowly.

Lana rested her head on his chest and thought quietly for a minute. "Three years...that's longer than most super-heroes."

"The only ones I know who have done it longer or as long are Batman and Spiderman. Ironman got shot out of the sky two weeks ago above Afghanistan. I know because I helped out a little in Iran." Clark said with a sigh, "Superheroes are becoming extinct."

Lana raised an eyebrow slightly, "There's something wrong here. Bat_man_, Spider_man, _Iron_man,_ The Red-and-Blue Blur...You need to change it..." She said shaking her head.

Clark smiled slightly, "If you can think of anything better, than I'm open to suggestions...As you can see..." He said, looking down at his clothing, "I need a uniform. I'm going to Gotham later on to ask Bruce if he could rummage something up for me."

"Bruce..?" She asked, "Bruce Wayne? How do you two know each other?"

Clark chuckled, "I've been working with him on and off for the past year. Three words; The Batman."

Lana frowned, then blinked, then look up to him. "You're sure?"

She watched as he nodded. "Positive. I worked it out long before I met him. Batman has the Bat mobile...Wayne Enterprise just happened to own a prototype of The Tumbler. The Tumbler just so happened to disappear around the same time The Dark Knight showed his pointy ears...The only person in that company who had the clout to make something disappear was Bruce."

"Wow, what I know about him; I took him as an arrogant Playboy Billionaire, now I found out he goes and saves the World."

"Gotham...Gotham is his jurisdiction. The World is mine. I'm the only one fast enough to cover everywhere." Clark said with a shrug. "Ok, I'm taking us back down..." He added, as they slowly began floating downwards.

Lana closed her eyes tightly, and buried her head into his neck. A minute later; she grinned and whispered into Clark's ear. "I've thought up a name..."

Clark smiled and nuzzled her neck, before asking. "What's that, then?"

"My Superman."

The End.

Feedback Please!


End file.
